The taking up operation is an extremely important step in fabric processing, as productive capacity for a full processing cycle may depend thereupon.
As well known, fabrics are made on looms as rolls, wherein the so-called "height" of different size actually is the width of the fabric band.
After getting through the control or check step, said rolls are supplied on rollers or in flaps to the taking up machines which are effective to take up such rolls, as sewn to one another, in large rolls of different width, depending on the fabric height, thus preparing the same for the subsequent steps of washing, dyeing, etc.
At present this operation is performed by taking up machines having a fixed span width equal to the maximum size in height of the processed fabrics. On said machines, the central warping woof supporting pin is of a length equal to said fixed span and guided at the ends by stationary vertical guides. The machines are capable of taking up fabrics, forming rolls of various widths and having a determined maximum outer diameter. Particularly, the roll diameter, which is proportional to the footage of the taken up cloth, connot exceed a defined upper limit, otherwise the total weight on the waring woof carrying pin would be exsessive.
A further disadvantage of said known machines is that, even when the fabric rolls are of reduced width and accordingly proportionally less heavy, such rolls cannot, in any case, be taken up beyond the upper diameter limit, as at the center of said warping woof supporting pins a readily unbalanceable large mass would be created. Said mass could cause irregular violent impact on the outer bearings of the pins and driving rollers, with the hazard of a roll falling out of the machine or breakage to any component of the latter.
Because of these instability reasons, it is possible in said machines to increase the take up speed of the fabric for increase in productivity. Similar problems arise in the production and subsequent processing steps, for rolls of such materials as paper, plastic and the like.